Forgiven
by YokoKimura13
Summary: The Sohma family take in a girl with a troubled past. Will they be able to restore her beaten heart? Will she be forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while now. Wish me luck!**

**I do not own anything.**

_Run, _I told myself. _Just run. _I risked a glance over my shoulder. There were still seven yakuzas after me. I had to lose 'em. I turned into an alley. Left, right, left again. Four left. Still too many to take on with my injury. I turned another corner and bumped into the three yakuzas I thought I lost. I cursed myself when I fell on my back. Lucky for me, my backpack broke my fall. Unlucky for me, my broken arm left me at a huge disadvantage. I couldn't fight all of them

"Hey, sweetheart! Thought you could run away from me, did you?" The ringleader clicked his tongue and pulled out a pocket knife. His buddies laughed as he ran the tip of the knife along the edge of my skin.

I jerked away from the weapon and spat in his face. "Coward! You need your chumps and a knife to take on little ol' me. You better back up before I break that ugly mug of yours!" I was bluffing, trying to scare 'em. They knew who I was and my reputation.

He grabbed one of my pigtails. I winced. "Nice try, little girl, but I'm not falling for your little mind games. Besides you are in no position to be making threats!" As he said that last part, he put pressure on my broken right arm. I screamed out in pain as it shot up my arm.

"HELP!" I screamed before the man clamped my mouth shut.

"Shut up! You little tramp!" He hissed.

I heard a fist make contact with a jaw behind me...twice. I turned my head to see a with orange hair and red eyes kicking another yakuza in the stomach. I could tell the boy had trained in the martial arts for years. The man that pinned me got up to charge him but I tripped him, pinned him face down, took his hair and slammed his head into the ground knocking him unconscious. The boy saw the way I took the guy out and gave me a 'help me out' look. Together we took out the remaining gang except one who ran off when he had the chance. The boy turned to look at me and then my right arm, "Are you okay?"

I nodded,"They didn't do this. I'm fine. It's not he first time I've broken something."

"What did those guys want?" He asked. Curiosity killed the cat.

_Think fast. _"I owe them some money. My brother usually walks me home but he couldn't today," I lied. I didn't have a brother or a home. I didn't owe anybody either.

I began to walk away. But the boy caught up with me. "I guess I could then. I'm Kyo Sohma by the way."

"Mari To- I mean, Tamura." I said, mentally kicking myself. Gotta remember use that fake surname. "No. I- you don't need to do that. I'm sure they're gone."

"No, let me. I don't wanna have to save you again!" He said with a little annoyance. _Temper, huh? Good._

"Really, you don't have to. You can go now!" I said with a little venom.

"Fine! Who would want to help a stupid brat like you?!" Kyo yelled at me.

I gritted my teeth, "Only an idiot like you! I coulda taken 'em!"

"Right! When you get your ass kicked don't expect me to rescue you your ass!"

"Pathetic asshole!"

"Damn broad!"

We both stomped out of the alley and separated when we hit the street.

_Ugh! What a jerk! Saves me then expects me to be his buddy! Probably tryin' to get in my pants.___I walked down the town's market and felt my stomach grumble. _Damn, outta money._ I saw a man who was selling fruit and carrying it in a wheelbarrow. I smirked. _Perfect.___I walked slowly as the man came towards me. As he passed me by, I managed to take a couple apples. The man disappeared from sight and I was about to take a bite of my first apple when I saw a sad little girl in the corner of my eye. I looked at her and her likely little brother beside her. They both wore sad expressions on their faces. They're hair and faces were dirty. They're small eyes met mine. _Softie._ I tossed them both my apples. They both gave me cheery smiles and thanked me. I let a small smile form on my own face, something I rarely did nowadays. As they left, I began to walk out of town and into a thick forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I am so sorry 4 not updating. My stupid laptop was all funky. But I'm back with a new chapter so please enjoy and don't hate me. Btw I'm basing this fanfic more or less on the anime, not the manga.**

I woke up but I refused to open my eyes. _Please let it all be a sick dream, _I silently wished before opening my eyes. I saw the inside of my tent and sighed. _Nope. _I sat up but immediately wished I hadn't. _Crappy tent, _I thought as the cold winter air touched my skin. Despite the cold I put my jacket and shoes on and crawled out of the tent. I stretched unwounded limbs and looked at my surroundings. I decided to look around my surroundings so I wouldn't get lost or anything like that.

As I made landmarks throughout the forest, I took in the scenery. The forest was peaceful. Everything was quite. Still. Peaceful. That is until that annoying voice screamed out.

"Shut up, you damn rat!"

When I heard it I crouched down in some nearby bushes and searched for the voice's owner. When I saw the orange hair I recognized him. _Him. What's his name again? It's... Kyo._

"Stupid cat." He was with others. A boy and a girl, both looked my age. The boy had grey hair, purple eyes and looked a bit like a girl. The girl was shorter than the two boys, had long brown hair, and bright blue orbs for eyes. I continued to watch them as they passed my position by.

"C'mon guys, don't fight." The girl said trying to mediate between the two.

They all had their backs to me now and continued to walk away. I slowly got up and started back to my tent. Fortunately, fate had something in store for me. I felt a little shake then looked up the slope of the hill I'd come down. _Shit. Landslide._ I ran back towards the trio, hoping that I'd get away from the natural disaster before it claimed my life. It came out nowhere. I screamed before the traveling land swallowed me into itself. Then it all turned to black.

**Later...**

I stirred awake opening my eyes just a crack before completely. I felt comfortable. I looked down at myself. I was in a big pink bed. That's when my memories came flooding back. I tried swinging my legs over the side to get the hell outta there but-

"Agh! Dammit!" I yelled. Pain.

As soon as I sounded my voice I heard footsteps running upstairs. That girl came in panting but smiling at me nonetheless. "You're a-awake!" She said in between gasps. "H-How are you f-feeling?"

"My questions first: Who are you? Where am I? What happened after I went down?" As I finished speaking three males entered the room. The two I'd already known of and another older man.

The girl smiled brightly at me and bowed, "I'm Tohru Honda! That's Yuki, Shigure, and Ky-"

"I already know him." I stated, interrupting Tohru's introduction.

Everyone looked at Kyo questioningly.

"You do?" Shigure asked for everyone.

Kyo crossed his arms on his chest. "Yeah! Believe it or not this isn't the first time this chick was in danger. I saved her from a coupla thugs yesterday."

"Ooooooooooooh! Kyo's becoming a white knight!" Shigure teased.

"Am not!"

I interrupted again. "If you don't mind I'd like my answers right about now!" I said with a little spite.

Tohru was completely oblivious of this, "Oh yeah, right! You're not far from the place we found you. This is Shigure's home."

"Lovely," I mumbled sarcastically. But then I mentally slapped myself, _You're supposed to be good now so shut up!_

Tohru continued. "We heard you scream and when we got to where you were, um, buried we dug you out and carried you back to here. You had a sprained ankle though and y-you're arm but we got you all fixed up!" She said with another smile.

I looked down at my arm and sighed. "Thank you. I'm sorry for making you all do this for me. Y-You're all very kind." I struggled to get that last sentence out.

Shigure smiled at me, "Really, no need to thank us."

"You didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything." Kyo/Yuki yelled/said.

Shigure ignored them and continued on, "It's not the first time something has happened like this. You can stay as long as you like. Or even stay considering you're Togashi's one and only daughter."

I froze as I heard my real last name. I looked at Shigure with a shocked look. Then glared daggers. "How do you know who I am? Or my twisted excuse for a father?"

Shigure looked at me calmly and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Did ya like that cliffhanger! Haha! :) "Unexpected!" (Brownie points for whoever tells me what that quote's from.)**

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you like!**

Shigure looked at me calmly and smiled. It pissed me off. "You three. Leave," I commanded the others without removing my eyes from the man who discovered me. They didn't move. "Now!" I shouted. Kyo was about to yell something but Yuki simply covered his mouth and dragged him out. Tohru left with a curious yet concerned face. The door was shut. There was silent tension in the room. I repeated my question, slow this time. "How do you know who I am?"

"You have your father's eyes, besides that you look completely like your mother." He stated simply.

My heart ached a bit. "You knew her?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Very well actually. Sakura was... a Sohma. We were close." I could tell he was hiding something but I decided to play along.

I looked down and smiled. "So you boys are Sohma family, huh? Figures." We were both quiet for a while until I broke the silence. "You know what I am. What I can do. What I've already done. So why are you helping me and not handing me over?"

Shigure sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the floor as he spoke, "I suppose I feel... responsible for what happened to Sakura and your brother. I suppose you do too as well, that's why you left."

I sighed, "You're putting yourself and them in a lot of danger by doing this. If he finds me it won't be pretty. Are you willing to risk that?" I looked at him. Shigure stood up again and face away from me.

"I couldn't save Sakura or Masa. The least I can do is save you." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Next Day...**

I walked slowly downstairs. I had a big ugly castboot on my left ankle. Tohru had offered me help but, being as stubborn as I was, refused. As I carefully descended down those steps, I listened to the arguing downstairs. It was mostly composed of threats and insults involving animals. _Weird._ When I finally entered the kitchen, the arguing stopped. All three teenagers looked at me.

Tohru and Yuki greeted me, "Good morning, Mari!"

"Morning." I walked over to Tohru to see what she was cooking. "Breakfast?"

Tohru smiled, "Yup! It's almost done. Just a few more minutes."

I could tell Kyo was staring at me. I turned to him, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

When I said that he immediately looked away and stormed out of the kitchen, "Shut up!"

The others looked at me. I smiled, "Real people person, ain't he?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, "You don't even know the half of it. Oh, before I forget, we found your tent and brought your things while you were out." I was about to ask how on earth he could've found it since it was quite a walk away from the accident but-

Shigure entered the kitchen, "Good morning, all! Mari, a word." I followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Are you by any chance planning to attend school?"

I pondered the question, "I already know all that high school teaches. I had a private teacher."

"That's why you should go. For undercover purposes and such. We'll have to change your name and get a fake birth certificate and -"

"Already done," I said handing him over all the needed requirements for enrolling. All with the name 'Mari Tamura'.

"Oh, well then, today?" He said, blinking a few times.

"Why not?"

**Next Day...**

Today was Friday. Good. I hated the fact that I had to go through with this school thing. Luckily I don't start until Monday. Yay.

A was returning from my walk when I heard the fighting. I sighed as I approached the scene. Kyo was attempting to beat Yuki in combat. I watched as Kyo missed each punch and kick he threw at his opponent. Kyo was outmatched and he let his emotions take control of him.

"Calm down, Kyo! He's beating you because your letting your anger cloud your focus!"I yelled.

Kyo growled, "Shut up! If I want your opinion I'll ask for -"

Yuki grew tired of dodging and delivered the finishing blow. Kyo flew through the air a some feet... towards me. It happened so fast, I couldn't get away in time. Kyo's beaten body collided with mine. As we fell, I caught a glimpse of Yuki's face. Panic. And then there was a poofing sound, I was surrounded by an orange smoke.

**Ooooooooh! We all know what happens next! Thanx so much for reading! Sorry if the second half was a little boring. It was mostly filler. Reviews welcome! Thanks again! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
